


Leaf by Leaf, Day by Day

by stellacanta



Series: Sheith Unlimited 2k18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2 (3/19): GrowthThey always met in the library at 4 in the afternoon every day. It had become a regular routine for them. Trust Keith to ruin it by bringing in a pot with him one day.





	Leaf by Leaf, Day by Day

Shiro looked up at Keith when he heard the dull thud. He then looked down at the thing that Keith had set down between them. The thing being a pot full of dirt. “Uh, what is that,” he asked while pointing a mechanical pencil at the pot. “And more importantly, are you going to be carrying it around everywhere?”

“That,” Keith spoke with finality as he sat down. “Is my project for biology.” Keith ignored the questioning stare that Shiro gave him. “Also, as part of my project for biology, I need to figure out the proper conditions for getting this plant to grow and that means determining the proper amount of light and everything.”

Shiro looked from Keith to the pot of dirt. He shook his pencil at the pot. “Plant? It looks like a pot of dirt to me.”

Keith scowled. “Shut up, Shiro.”

“Mmm, okay, but do you even know what kind of plant it is? The biology teacher just dropped down a pot on you and you’re expected to take care of it? What if you end up accidentally breaking the pot do you fail the class? What if your teacher tricked you and it’s just a pot of dirt?”

Keith leaned forward and gave Shiro his most dangerous smile. “Well, that’s because the instructor gave us a potted plant with an unknown seed planted in it, so, no, I don’t know what kind of plant it is. Do you have any more questions you need to be answered right now because I believe I told you to shut up? I thought you were supposed to be pretty and smart, not pretty and dumb.”

Shiro looked down towards his notes as a teasing smirk spread across his face. Shiro caught Keith’s eye, and the smirk on his face widened. He knew he shouldn’t tease Keith more than he already had, but he couldn’t help himself. “So, I’m pretty now?”

“Shut _up_ Shiro,” Keith hissed at him, his cheeks red.

“Shutting up.”

……

It was on the seventh day that the plant finally broke through the dirt and sprouted a pair of leaves. Keith proudly showed off his potted plant to anyone who would listen, enduring some good-natured ribbing on how he managed to not kill the thing as he did. “So, you didn’t manage to kill it then,” Shiro asked as Keith eyerolled in response. “What is it even supposed to be?” Shiro leaned over to get a better look at the plant. The plant wasn’t much to look at, a long stem and a pair of slender leaves at the side. A third leaf hanged off the side and the tip curled with promises of more leaves. He frowned. “Please don’t tell me you went through all that effort to grow some grass.”

Keith leaned back in his chair as he affixed Shiro with a glare that told him to shut up. “Well,” he said after a long pause. “First off, Shiro, I expected better from you, especially considering that you kill cookies when you try to bake-“

“-ha ha, is it make fun of the fact that Shiro can’t cook time now-“

“-secondly,” Keith continued without missing a beat, his tone taking on a dangerous tone. “What makes you think it’s grass hmm? Are you trying to imply that I would kill grass?” Shiro gulped as Keith leaned forward. He leaned back despite himself the further Keith leaned forward. “Thirdly, grass doesn’t have more than two blades you idiot. Also, milkweed leaves don’t get quite this big and I have a feeling that this plant is going to be get bigger.”

Shiro stared at Keith as the younger man sat back in his seat and began to work on his homework. He was about to go back to his homework when Keith began to speak again. “Besides, I know what it is. It’s corn not grass.”

Shiro just sighed as he looked up to Keith, who was smirking at him. “Of course, you know what it is. How am I not surprised?”

“Because I’m your amazingly clever boyfriend who you met when I beat your sim scores,” Keith quipped.

“And he’s amazingly humble about it too.” Shiro barely managed to duck out of the way at the pen that Keith threw at him.

……

“You know,” Keith said as he patted down the soil around where his corn was replanted. “I think I’m going to miss the thing.”

“The thing, you mean the corn,” Shiro couldn’t help but ask in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss carrying it around the Garrison with me and having people comment on it.” Keith gave the dirt a few last pats before he pushed himself off the ground. He turned to face Shiro who was standing behind him. “It’s kinda like having a child and watching them leave you, you know?” There was an awkward silence that stretched between them. “Err, sorry about that,” Keith said as he looked away. “I couldn’t think of a better way to describe it.”

“No, I just,” Shiro started before he stopped and gave an annoyed huff. “You explained it well, it’s going to be strange to see you without the pot since you’ve been carrying it around for so long.” Keith looked pleased by what he said. “Although, you know, when the corn starts to develop actual ears of corn, we could always stop by and-“

The pleased look on Keith’s face fell as quickly as it had appeared, only to be replaced by a scowl. “If you think I’m going to let you murder my corn children like that, you’re being full of yourself Takashi Shirogane. I don’t care if we’re dating, I’m not letting you near my corn!”

Shiro held up his hands in order to placate Keith. The crack of a grin on his face that quickly devolved into a fit of giggles ruined the image, however. “Okay, fine, I’ll leave you and your corn children alone-“

“Good!”

“How about we go out and get something to eat then, you know, before I accidentally kill the corn plant trying to make something?”

Shiro laughed as Keith dragged him away from the plot of land as quickly as he could. (Keith really did get attached to that plant, huh?)


End file.
